Love Soothes the Savage Beast
by sylar1610
Summary: Sequel to The Path of True Love. As Kate and Henry grow closer, Henry fears that the Werewolf in him will put Kate in danger. Will their love be enough to tame the savage monster within him?
1. Chapter 1

Love Soothes the Savage Beast

Babysitting Date

Kate Freelander was lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She was bored out of her mind without anything to do. Helen and the Big Guy were of in the Greek Sanctuary to watch the hatching of the Manticore eggs and the Big Guy was there to have a date with another Big Foot in that Sanctuary.

_Knock, Knock. _Kate got up and went to the door. It was Ashley the new mother. "Hey Kate, listen are you busy" she asked. "No" she replied. "Good can you babysit Sarah tonight so me and Will can go out for a couple of hours and pick up new equipment for the Sanctuary" she asked.

Kate was speechless for a moment. How could Ashley even think of trusting her with her child, her own mother din't even trust her to babysit her little brother. "I don't know " Kate said " Can't you get someone like Henry or Michael to do it". " Henry's busy working on new security features and Michael teleported away to visit his daughter, Please it will be for a couple of hour and Me and Will would really apperciate it"

"Okay, but remember you asked me so don't kill me if something happens" Kate said. "Oh you'll be fine, Sarah's no trouble". Ashley turned to return to her husband and daughter. Kate closed the door and prayed that she didn't drop the baby on her head tonight.

A few minutes later Ashley and Will were giving there 3 month old daughter a kiss goodbye. They handed her to Kate and said " She'll probable fall asleep in a few minute but if she starts crying just give her a bottle and she'll be fine". Kate smiled but in reality she was just hoping that they got back soon. "Bye sweety" they said as they headed to their car.

In the car Will said " Maybe I should stay and keep an eye on her". "Don't be silly Will getting this equipment is a two person job and don't worry I'm sure Kate will do fine, but don't I asked Henry to keep an eye on them on the cameras just to be safe". This calm Will's nerves and they drove off to pick up the equipment.

The next few hours were quite uneventful. Sarh did as Ashley predicted she fell asleep and Kate relax and thought that babysitting wasn't as hard as she thought. She began to sit down and watch a movie when suddenly Sarah began to cry loudly.

Kate got nervous but remembered what Ashley told her and went into the kitchen to get a bottle. She feed Sarah but it didn't stop her from crying. Kate was confused but suddenly the cause of Sarah's crying was revealed by the smell. It was horrible, it was like mustard gas. Kate picked up the baby and carried her to the changing table.

_'Now what' _she thought. She didn't know how to change diapers. " Need some help" she heard a voice say. She turned around, it was Henry coming over. She moved out of the way and allowed him to work his magic. He changed the diaper quick as lightning and began rocking Sarah back to sleep.

After she fell asleep and was put back in her crib Kate said "Thanks Henry". "Your welcome" he said smiling. "Where'd you learn to change a diaper" she asked. "I used to babysit a lot of the Abnormal babies when I was a teenager" he explained.

"Ashley and Will should have gotten you to babysit, I suck at it" she said. "No you don't, believe me your doing much better then when I first started, the first diaper i ever changed was so badly done the Big Guy made me Practice a hundred times on watermelon until I got it right". Kate smiled and began to talk to Henry, they didn't realise it but they talked for so long that Will and Ashley arrived back to check on their baby girl

"Is everything okay " Ashley asked interrupting the conversation. "Oh yeah " Kate said " Henry and I were just talking". "We just came in to check on Sarah" Will said. "Don't worry I didn't sell her for magic beans or something" Kate said amd they all laugh. Kate and Henry left to give the parents time with their daughter."

"Hey Henry " Kate said "Thanks again ". "If you ever need any help just call me " he said. She headed back to her room and hopped on her computer but it kept freezing. '_Damn'_ she thought. Then she remember Henry's offer and decide to get his help tomorrow morning.


	2. Birthday Surprise

Birthday Surpirses

The next day Kate went down to Henry's lab to get his help with her computer but strangely he wasn't there. She checked his bedroom but he wasn't there either. She began to search the Sanctuary. She bumped into Will reading to his daughter.

"Hey Will have you seen Henry ?" Kate asked. " He got the day off" he replied as he showed Sarah a picture in the book and she giggled. "Why?" Kate asked confused because in all the months she'd been there she had never seen Henry take a day off, she didn't ever know if he knew what a day off was.

"Its his birthday and according to Ashley every year on his birthday Magnus insists he take the day off" Will said. " Well aren't you guys going to bake him a cake" she said._ 'Everyone should have a cake of their birthday' _she thought. "We can't, Ashley and I don't know how to bake and Magnus and the Big Guy wouldn't be back tell friday" he explained.

"Doesn't any in the Sanctuary know how to bake a cake" Kate asked. "Well Michael does but he wouldn't be back from his daughter till tomorrow" Will said turning the page on the picture book. " How is it that a teenage Abnormal knows how to bake a cake but you and Ashley don't" Kate asked. "Well Michael is a lot older than he looks and he was a single father so he has 18 years of experiance in baking and cooking" he said getting up to put his daughter away for her afternoon nap.

"You know what I'll make him one" she said proudly. Will laughed. "What so funny" she asked threateningly. "No offence Kate but seeing as how you live off fast food and take out, I seriously doubt you know how to bake" he said trying to hold back his smile. " Hey I'll have you know I made a cake for my brother's birthday, once " she said ferciously. What she neglected to tell him was that it when it came out it was so burnt it looked like a lump of coal.

"Well good luck Kate " Will said still laughing " Try not to burn the Sanctuary down". Now she was pissed, she'd show Will she'd made Henry the greatest cake he's ever had.

In the Kitchen Kate was washing her hands and getting ready. Once she was ready it dawned on her that she had absolutely no idea what the ingredient for a cake our.

"Well I had to see it to believe it" said Ashley who appeared in the doorway. "Hey, this cake is going to be awesome and you a Will aren't going to get any" Kate said. "Thank god, I don't think either one of us want salmonella" she replied.

Kate looked angry. "Hey I was just joking, here I give you a tip, I think the Big Guy left a cookery book in the shelve behind you, it should have a cake recipe in it" Ashley said.

Kate opened the shelve and just as Ashley said there was a cook book in it. "Thanks Ash" Kate said. " Your welcome" Ashley said leaving "FYI Henry likes chocolate".

Kate opened the book and began to flick through the pages. There was food in this book she had never heard of, couldn't even pronouce the name of and based on the pictures that accompanied them wouldn't eat even if she was dying of stravation.

Finally she found it a simple chocolate cake. She read through the ingredients and got out the necessary equipment. Despite having the book and all the necessary ingrediants Kate ruined the cake.

She got more eggshells in it then yolks, she turned the kitchen into a winter wonderland with the flour, and spilled an almost letal amount of cocoa powder in the cake mix. Finally after much failing she managed to get the mixture into the oven and let it cook.

However Kate left it in the oven to long and when she took it out it looked like a piece of volcanic rock. '_Oh crap'_ she thought. Suddenly came rushing into the Kitchen " Where's the fire?" he asked.

"There's no fire " she said. "Then why did I smell smoke " he asked. Kate decide to tell the embrassing truth "Well you see" began, showing him the burnt cake and explaining.

When she was done explaining Henry said "Wow that really sweet of you, that one of the nicest things anyone ever done for me". "All i did was burn a cake" she said "It's nothing to brag about". "Hey you've only know me a few month and yet you still dosomething this nice".

Henry took a knife out of the kitchen drawer and cut a slice of cake and ate it. Kate was dumbfounded, who in there right mind would eat that cake. "My favourite flavour ash" he said jokingly. Kate began to laugh and felt happy that Henry liked the cake.

"Hey let me have a slice " she said and ate it. It was like eating coal and ashes but Kate was having too much of a good time with Henry to notice.

When they finished their slices they talking for a while until they noticed how late it was. " So Henry, did you enjoy your birthday?" Kate asked. "Yeah it was a pretty good one" he said. "Well I've got a present for you" she said.

"Kate you didn't have to get me anything" he said. Suddenly Kate kissed him. Henry had never felt something quite like this. It was like being on a rollarcoaster and yet meditating in a peaceful garden at the same time.

When the kiss was finished Kate left and said "Happy Birthday Henry". Henry was left stunned and thinking '_This is the best birthday I ever had'_.


	3. Advice

Advice

Over the next few days Kate and Henry avoid each other like the plague. Neither of them knew what the kiss had ment. The only time they interacted that whole week was when Kate asked Henry to fix her computer.

Both of them knew they needed relationship advice so went to the Sanctuary own supercouple Will and Ashley. Henry went to talk to Will while Kate went to talk to Ashley.

"Hey Will can I talk to you for a second" Henry asked. "Sure what's on your mind" he asked. "It's Kate" he said. "Look i told you before me and Ashley are not going to be the tie breakers whenever you two have an argument about who turn it is to feed the Abnormals or Which Austin Powers movie is the best" Will said annoyed.

Henry smiled thinking back to the good old day when all he and Kate would do was argument about stuff like that. He said it was Goldmember and Kate would say it was the Spy who Shagged me. After an hour or so of arguing someone would break it up.

"It's not that, I just want to know, how did you know when you started falling for Ashley" he asked. "Well I realised i had feeling for her was when the Nubbins got out but when i realised I was in love with her when i tried to image life without her and couldn't, I needed her more than food, water or air"

"Wow" Henry exclaimed "If you had told me that when you where getting ready for your first date with her, I'd have supported your relationship more"

Will smiled and continued to talked to Henry about the problem he was having. Meanwhile Kate went to talk to Ashley.

"Hey can I talk to you" she asked "Sure" Ashley said. "You see about a week ago, something happened between me and Henry and now I don't what my feeling for him are do i like, do i hate him, i just don't know" she said

"What happened" Ashley asked. "I don't know, we were laughing and having a good time, then suddenly I kiss him" She said "What if i had feelings for him, How did you know when you had feelings for Will"

"That was easy, I felt it in my heart, the second i realised that it didn't belong to me anymore, it belonged to him, that the moment i fell in love with him" she said smiling "Does that make sense to you?"

"No it doesn't, no offence but it sound like poetic crap" Kate said. Ashley smiled and headed out the door but before leaving she turned and said "You know if i had heard that before i met Will i would have said the extact same thing".

There meetings with Will and Ashley left Kate and Henry even more confused than they were before however little did they know that these meeting would led to something great.

Later that day Ashley was playing with her daughter when her phone rang. She picked it up and it said Mom. "Hey Mom what's up" she said. "Ashley i need you to come and pick me up at the airport" her Mother said. "Okay, say how was Greece?" Ashley said. "I'll tell you all about when you get here" she said. "Okay Mom see you soon".

Will came in and asked "Who was that". "My Mom " Ashley replied "She needs me to come and pick her up at the airport". "Hey, why don't me and Sarah come with you, after all she dying to see her grandmother" he said. "Alright come on then" Ashley said.

After they put Sarah in her seat they got in the car and began to talk. "You know Ashley I had the oddest converstaion with Henry today" Will said. "Couldn't have been any weirder than the one i had with Kate" Ashley replied. Will smiled and said "Did she ask for relationship advice".

"How'd you know" she asked. "Cause Henry did the same thing with me". Ashley gasped and smile and said "You don't think they like each other". Ashley began to talk.

"What so funny" Will said try to hold back the contagious laughter. "It's just, i never thought in a million years that Kate and Henry would have feeling for each other" she explained.

Will smiled and said "Dont you remember what you said to me on our first date, you never expected us to be together yet here we are happily married with a beautiful daughter" Ashley looked back at her daughter who smiled and giggled at the attention she was getting form her mother.

"She is beautiful" she said smiling "So what are we going to do about Joanie and Chachi back in the Sanctuary?. "Well i had a crazy idea" Will said "You ever been on a double date?"

_Few Hours Later_

Will walked up to Henry and said "Hey Henry do you want to go out for drinks with me, It'll help me help you with your situation". Henry said "Sure , why not

Ashley went to Kate's room and asked "Hey do you what to go out for drink, it help get your mind off Henry". "Sound like fun" Kate said.

So their plan was in action. Little did any of them know that certain ancient and powerful Abnormal knew what they were planning and thought to himself _**'This is going to be an interesting night' **_


	4. Setup Date

Setup Date

Will brought to a bar and they ordered there drinks. "Thanks for doing this man, I need a night away from the Sanctuary" Henry said. "Your welcome" Will said. "You sure Ashley doesn't mind you going out tonight" Henry said hoping his friend wouldn't be put in the doghouse to help him.

"Nah Ashley ok with this" He said. "How do you guys do it " Henry asked "You guys have the perfect relationship, you complete each other perfectly and you never fight or anything". Henry sounded quite jealous.

"Well you see when you love someone as much as me and Ashley love each other all the little faults and flaws just melt away cause there not important compared to our love" He said looking very happy. "Hey isn't that Ashley" Henry said pointing to Ashley and Kate sitting together at a table.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked. "Were just having a night out" Ashley said. "Who's watching Sarah" Henry asked. "The Big Guy" Ashley said "Come on join us" .Will and Henry sat down in the empty seat next to them.

After a few drinks Ashley got an odd text it read "**Tell Henry and Kate you and Will have to go back to the Sanctuary to check up on Sarah and go to the Bar, Go now".** "Who was that? " Kate asked. "Oh just my Mom she needs me and Will to go back to the Sanctuary for Sarah, but you two stay" Ashley said grabbing Will and disappearing into the crowd.

"Well that was weird "Kate said. "I'll drink too that cheers" Henry said lifting his glass. "Cheers" Kate said. At the Bar Will said "What was all that about". "I got this weird text that said go to the bar with you" She said.

Suddenly a strange at the bar turned around and said "Well look at you two playing matemaker". "Do we know you" Ashley said. "Oh sorry, 1 minute" he said. Suddenly his face began to contort and change until it became Michael's face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ashley asked. "Taking the training wheels off" he said refering to Henry and Kate. "You two have some time to yourselves, i'll keep and eye on Zack and Kelly"

"That actual sound like a good idea" Will said. "Thank you" Ashley said and the couple ran out eager to have some quality time together.

After a couple of drink the tension between Kate and Henry had dissolved and they were back to there old arguements. "I'm telling you Sabrina could easily Kill Willow easily" Kate said. "How?" Henry said demanding an explanation.

"Simple all Sabrina is point at them and suddenly there on the moon sufficating. "Yeah well Willow could just teleport off and vapourise Sabrina" Henry said. "Yeah but all Sabrina have to do is say some little rhyme and bam, Willow's powerless" Kate said.

"This is great it's just like old time when we would argue about stuff like Funniest Simpsons episode or Who win in a fight Schwarzenagger or Stallone" Henry said. "The Beer Baron episode and Schwarzenagger" Kate said "Remember the bit "Look at him try an aim that stupid gun".

They both laughed remembering the bit. "You do realised that Ashley and Will decided to play cupid and set us up on a date" Henry said. "Yeah i figured that when we 'accidentally' ran into you" Kate said "But I got to say a far as date go this one wasn't half bad, one of the most fun ones i've ever been on"

"Really well maybe we could do it again?" Henry asked. "Are you asking me out on a date Henry? Kate asked. "Yeah i am, listen Kate i got to be honest with you, ever since we kissed i've been confused about my feelings for you, but tonight made me realised how much I like you and even though I probable haven't got a chance with you, I have to try" Henry said

"You know that probably the nicest way anyone's every asked me out" Kate said "You know what i'd love to, how about Saturday". Henry couldn't believe what he was hearing and quickly said "Saturday's great"

"Good" Kate said hearing the song Burning Love playing on the jukebox "Now finish your drink and dance with me I love this song". They got up and danced to the words of the King and all Henry think was '_Can't wait till Saturday'_


	5. Saturday

Saturday

Saturday came and Henry and Kate were preparing for there date. Henry had been racking his brain all week trying to figure out where to take Kate until a few days ago when he was suddenly had an idea and spent the next few day preparing.

He went to Kate room and knocked on the door "Just a minute" she called. Henry checked himself to make sure he was nice. He was wearing a new shirt and jeans, he was fresh out off the shower and he even shaved.

The door opened to reveal Kate looking less like a monster hunter and more like a Divine Goddess. Henry needed to catch his breath the second he saw her. "You beautiful" he said weakly. "Thanks" she said smiling at how cute was when he was nervous "You don't look too bad yourself, you clean up nicely".

"So you ready" he asked. "Yeah, so where are we going" Kate asked. "It's a surprise" Henry said. "Oh mystery I like that in a man" Kate said "Alright then lead on". He brought here down to the garage and to a beautiful red sports car. Kate's jaw dropped.

"This is your" Kate asked. "Yep" Henry said. "It beautiful, where'd you get it" she asked. "Magnus got it for me for my birthday, stick around long enough and you'll probable get one" he said. They got in and headed off.

"You got to let me drive this thing on the way back" Kate said. "If you're good and eat all your vegatable" Henry said teasing her. "But they taste yucky" she said in a child's voice before sticking her tongue out at him.

After driving out of Old City Kate said "Where are you taking me, it not to some comic book thing is it". "No it to the mass grave I bury all the girl I kill" he said before laughing. "Like you could take me in a fight" she said confindently. _'I wish that were true'_ he thought remembering his ugly side.

After driving up to the top of the mountains Henry got out of the car and said "We're here". "Where is here exactly" she asked before seeing the horizon. From the top of the mountain they could see all of Old City, they could see the Sanctuary, but most of all they could see the sunset. It was beautiful, from where they were the entire sky was golden. It was breathtaking.

Kate was speechless. Finally she able to say "Henry its beautiful". "Thanks, I come up here when I need to be alone to have some time to think" he said "Hope your hungry". With that he took out a basket that had some food in it.

Kate sat down and began to eat. It was delicious. She guessed it was th Big Guy who made it. The Big Guy and Henry seemed really close. "Hey Henry, can i ask you something, what up with you and the Big Guy".

"Well i've know him my whole life he's the closest thing i have to a father" Henry said. "Wait you've lived at the Santuary your whole life, does that mean your an Abnormal?" Kate asked quite surprised at this. "Yes i'm an Abnormal" he said shyly.

"But you don't look it, no horns, no claws, no tail, what are you then" she asked. "I'd rather not talked about it" he said not looking at her instead looking at the ground. "Come on tell me you'll still be the same loveable geek i'm on a date with" she said.

" I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO TALKED ABOUT IT" he shouted and with that the glass he was holding in his hand shattered. But the looked in his eyes is what frightened Kate, It was a primal almost savage fury unlike any she had ever seen. Realising what he had just done he began to apologise profusely "Oh my god Kate i'mm so sorry" he begged.

"It's ok Henry I get your embarassed about being an Abnormal and I pushed you, it all right" she said. After that little incident they ate their meal and continued to talk about anything that came to their minds as the watched the sunset.

When it was late they decided to head back. On there way back to the car Kate shivered and Henry took of his jacket and gave it to her. "And they say chivilry's dead" Kate said. Henry smiled at her.

The ride back was a quiet one. Kate try to strike up a conversation with Henry several timed but each attempted was shot down by Henry's silence. When they got back to the Sanctuary Henry walked Kate to her room.

Before Kate could say Goodnight Henry spoke "Kate, I'm really sorry about what happened tonight, I was horrible and I know your probably going to say no but would you like to go on another date" he said not taking his eyes of his shoes.

Kate laughed and put her hand on Henry's face and turned to look at her and said "Henry, you weren't horrible, in fact that was the best date i'ev been on, so yes i would love to go on another one with you". Then she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Goodnight" she said before going into her room. "Sweet dream" she heard Henry say. '_Tonight we'll both have sweet dreams'_ she thought.

Henry headed down to the lab and found Magnus examining something under a microscope. "Good evening Henry, how was your date?" she asked. "It was good, listen doc, on the date their was an incident, no one was hurt but i'm going to need you to up my dosage of the inhibitors"


	6. The Beast Unleashed

The Beast Unleashed.

The next few dates Henry and Kate had were better than the first. The were no more incidents mostly due to Henry medication. They went to everywhere, to the movies, the beaches, walks in the park, Henry even took care of Ralphy for Kate one day when she had something to do.

It on that day when thing got interesting. Kate came to Henry room and said "Hey Henry are you busy?". "No" He said. "Can you watch Ralphy for me for a couple of hours" she asked. Henry seemed nervous at the request and hesitated. "Come on" she said "We found him together so if i'm his mother that makes you his father and I don't think you've been spending enough time with you son". "Fine" he said "But just so you know if i had a son I won't name him after the dumbest kid in the Simpsons".

"Oh come on the stuff is hilarious, 'Me Fail that Unpossible' " Kate said doing an impersonation of Ralph. "Thanks I own you one". "I can think of some ways you can repay me" he said suggestively. "Down boy" she said before leaving.

Kate arrived at the Cafe and saw her little brother there waiting for her. "Hey bro" she said. "Hey Kate" Thad Freelande said giving his big sister a hug. "So what bring you here to Old City" Kate asked. "Well Mom asked me to come down and see how your doing" he said.

"Well I still working at the Sanctuary, they even like me now" she said. "I'm also the Godmother to the cutest baby in the world, she even cuter than you were when you were a baby" she said in a baby while pinching her brother on the cheek "Oh and I've been dating this guy at work and sort of became my boyfriend"

"You have a boyfriend" he said. "Yeah but you don't need to worry about him, Henry completely harmless, he's a nice guy" Kate said. "But it's the nice guys you've got to watch out for their the ones who turn out to be wife beaters, How do I know he's good enough for my sister" he said.

"It not up to you to judge who's good enough for me" she said defensively. "I know but I think Mom would like to know wheter or not to invite to Thanksgiving dinner" he said.

"If you want to meet him we can just hop in my car and you can meet everyone I work with" she said. They got in the car and began to drive to the Sanctuary. In the car Kate laid down some groung rules

"Firstly don't hit on Ashley, she's happily married to Will and she will castrate you if you do, secondly do not be creeped out by how much Helen already knows about you, Thirdly do not stare at the Big Guy, I just got on his good side and I don't want to be back on his bad side and Finally Be nice to Henry or I'll kill you. "Okay " Thad said.

When they arrived at the Sanctuary Kate shouted "Honey I'm home". With that Ashley, Will with their daughter came down the stairs. "Is that Will and Ashley" he whispered to his sister. "Yep, the happily married couple" she whispered back "Lucky son of a "Thad began before being interupted by a light kick to the shin by his sister.

"Hey Kate who's this?" Ashley asked. "I'm" Thad began before being interupted again. "Thad Freelander, Kate younger brother " said Helen as she appeared. "That's right how'd you kn, you must be Helen" Thad said.

"That right I'm Helen Magnus, this is my daughter Ashley, son in law Will and granddaughter Sarah" she said refering to the happy little family unit. "Well my brother here visiting me so i thought I'd introduce him to the A- Team" she said. " Come on Thad Henry's probably downstairs with Ralphie"

As she dragged her brother away he called "It was nice meeting you all". "Hopefully you'll stay for lunch" Helen called back. As they walked down to the lower level Thad noticed that a black cat was following them. "Hey Kate who's cat is that? " Thad asked. Kate turned around and said "Cute trick Michael". The cat looked at her and said "Can't get anything past you can I". Suddenly it changed back into a Human or at least what looked like a human

Thad was stunned. He had heard all the strange Abnormals that were in the Sanctuary but knowing and see were two very different things. "Think that was cool, let me show you a real magic trick " Michael said looking at Thad before disappearing right in front of them.

Thad was speechless at least until they reached Henry. "Hey Henry" Kate said. "This is my brother Thad, Thad this is Henry my boyfriend". Henry smiled when she refered to him as Boyfriend.

"Your joking right, the guy looks like a homeless dude" Thad said. "Thad" she scolded. "Says the guy who would homeless if it weren't for his mother" Henry replied. "Henry" she scolded. "Look Thad you wanted to meet him just be nice, size him up then just trust judgement and let's go to lunch" she said sturnly

"But " he began. "No buts" she said sounding very much like a mother. "Fine" he said "I suppose he not that bad". After this they went up to lunch and began to talk. To the untrained eye it looked as though the two men were getting along during lunch but to the members of the Sanctuary they could clearly see that Thad and Henry were sizing each other up and trying to out eat the other. It ended with both of them stuff and vomiting on the bathroom but with a mutual respect for each other.

Thad was then driven home by Helen who unsurprisingly knew where Kate's mom lived. Kate went to Henry's room and shut the door. "Hey Henry, I wanted to thank you for watching Ralphie and putting up with my brother" she said "Anytime Kate" he said

"I think it's about time we take this relationship to the next level" she said walking over to Henry. "Next level" he said nervously. "I think you know" she said ripping of his shirt and beginning to make out with him.

Henry had never felt so excited in his life. He began to pull off Kate's T-shirt. When it was off he beganning to feel odd and began to breath heavily. Suddenly his face began to change his teeth grow sharper, his nose grow longer and more snort like and his fingernails becames claws.

He throw Kate aside leaving very nasty slices in her arm before running at the door. Kate was terrified and screamed "Henry". Henry ran down the hall but din't get far before being tackled by the Big Guy and forced to the ground. Magnus came a minute later and tranqed him.

The last thing Henry saw before blacking out was a shaking and injured Kate step out of the room and stare at him with something in her eyes, something Henry had never seen before in Kate. Fear.


	7. Visitors

Visitors

After Henry had reutrn to human form he locked him in a prison and refused to leave saying it was were he belonged, that he was a mnoster now. His friends looked at him through the video monitor trying to decide the best course of action.

"Let talk to him one at a time and try to talk some sense into him" Ashley said. They all agreed to this and the Big Guy decided to go first."Henry come out and let talk face to face" he said. "I can't, i lost control, if i leave this cage I might do it again and kill someone" he said. "Henry locking yourself in there isn't going to do any good, you have to control it" he said followed by his usual grunts. "I can't, the Beast it to strong, it going to take over soon so I'm better off somewhere i can't hurt the people I love" he said.

"Henry, please talk to me" The Big Guy said but Henry ignored him. Helen decide to see if she could reason him out. "Henry there must be something we can do to get you to leave that prison" she asked. "Up my dosage" he said

"Henry, It wouldn't you've build up a tolerence to it, and if i did increase your dosage it would kill you" she said. "Isn't there anything stronger" he asked. "There's one but it experimental and dangerous, If the dosage if off by even a milligram you'll die, and eventually you'd build up a tolerence to it like with the other drug and with the tolerence you've already built up it might only work for 6 months" she said

"What about the surguary" he asked. "Henry the surguary only has a 10% percentage success rate, most off the time the people die on the operating table or are left braindead the rest of there lives" she said "If you just come out we can figure this out". "I'm not coming out until I have a solution" he shouted.

Ashley and Will came in next and decided to double team him. "Henry I've know you since we were kids, are you really going to spend the rest of your life in a cage" Ashley asked. "What about Sarah, she misses you" Will said "We all do"

"I'm in here to keep everyone safe" he said "So don't try and guilt trip me into coming out". "Fine then Henry just stay in that cage like an animal according to you that's what you are" Ashley said before leaving. Will followed but before leaving said "Henry we all love you and we want to help you".

"Bad thing happen to people I love look at Kate" he said. Henry still remembered how he hurt Kate, she probably hate him and never wants to she him again now.

Henry was thinking about Kate when his train of thought was interupted by a voice "Wow, a Lycanthrope, never seen one in human form before" it said. The source of the voice was revealed to by Michael. "Go away I don't want anymore visitors" he said annoyed at the intervention.

"You know I might just have a solution to your wolf problem, and it's got much better chances than 10%" he said. Interested Henry said "What do you mean"

"There was once a tribe of Werewolf in Europe who discovered a method of gaining absolute control over there ability and surpressing the wolf altogether" he said "And it just so happens that I know this method"

"What's the catch " Henry asked remembering the expression 'If a deal sound too good to be true then it probably is'. "Well in order for it to work properly you will must be completely unbendable" he said. "What happens if it isn't" he asked nervously. "Then the Beast will have complete control " he said grimely "I' ll give you a while to think about your options". Michael then disappeared.

Henry sat alone in his cell and thought of his few options, he could have the surguary but he had never been very at games of chance. Then their was the medication, if he was careful he'd get another 6 monthes of being human and that seemed like an eternity and yet an instint at the same time. Then there was Michael's option but it was all or nothing he didn't know if his will was strong enough. He didn't know what to do, would he just sit in the cage and wait until he becomes an animal.

"Hey Henry" came a familar voice. It was Kate with a bandaged arm. "Oh my god Kate i'm so sorry" he said with the utmost sincerity. "It's okay Henry, Helen filled me in, I know that thing wasn't you" she said. "I'm scared Kate, I'm afraid that the monster in me is going ot take over and kill you" he said.

"Henry they told me about your option and I want you to know whatever you choose I'll support you and I believe that you can beat this thing" she said. Henry open the door to the cage and took Kate's hand. She believed in him and her faith was all she need to help him decide the only logical choice.

He went to Michael and said "I'm ready".


	8. Battling the Beast

Battling the Beast

Henry was sitting on his bed thinking '_I can do, I can do this'. _He remembered what Michael had told him, his will had to be unbreakable in order for this to work.

Helen came into the room and said "Henry, we're ready". He walked down the hall following Helen. He looked around his surrounding and remembered when he was a kid and all the time he, Ashley and the Big Guy would play hide and seek and he smiled thinking about it.

He walked passed Kate room and he remember when he first met her when she was tied to a chair and was asking hom from a bar of chocolate. Then she kicked his ass and escaped, only to come back to the Sanctuary a few hours later and collapse from blood loss in his arms.

Thinking more about Kate he remembered the first time they ever worked together, they were hunting the Stenopelhabbiltis that Kate would later adopt and name Ralphie.

They came to the hall. It was darkened the only light came from a fire in the middle of the room in a torch. Michael was sitting on the ground in a buddha position grinding several thing up with a mortar and pestle. Helen went up the stair while Henry went towards the fire and sat opposite Michael.

"Are you ready? he asked pouring the ground up in to a pot and placing it on the fire to boil. "I'm ready " Henry said. "Take a few deep breath" he said. Henry obeyed and began to relax.

When the mixture had boiled Michael took the pot off the fire and took a ladle and poured some of the mixture into a cup. He handed it to Hnery and said "Drink that". "What is it " Henry asked looking at the very unpleasent looking brown liquid. It smelt even worse, like cabbage and hot tar.

"It tea" he said "When drunk it induces a trance that will allow you to enter the deep reaches of your mind, once in there you will find the personafication of the Beast, you must battle and defeat it to gain complete control over your mind and body"

Henry brought the cup to his mouth but before he could drink Michael said "Remember it all or nothing so if you feel you can't do this you don't have to, we can find another way"

Henry would have liked to think that there were any better option but he knew this was his best shot of conquering the Beast. He drank the tea ver quickly cause it taste like vomit. He nearly got sick drinking it.

At first nothing happened. "What give I thought i was suppose to go all trippy and have a spirit walk or something like that" Henry asked. Michael would have replied if he hadn't starting melting. Suddenly the whole room began to melt all except the fire which Henry could stop staring at.

The flames morphed into a face it looked familar to Henry, it was his face in the flame. It was like looking in a mirror but suddenly it began to change until it became a wolf's face. The fire grew larger and came to life the wolf came towards Henry and opened it mouth and swallowed him.

Henry fell down a dark abyss and it didn't seem to end. He was frightened he didn't know wht was going on. He finally landed on ground. He looked around the darkness the was suddenly illuminated by torches along the wall.

It was a big room empty accepted for a large cage by the back wall. "Henry, can you hear me" came a booming voice from everywhere and nowhere at the same time, it was Michael's voice. "Yes" Henry shouted. "What do you see" he asked.

"Nothing just a cage" he replied. "Alright, when you defeat the Beast you have to put it in the cage and lock it, that the only way it would take over" he said. "Easier said than done there no one here but me" Henry said. That was until he noticed something in the corner.

He walked over to it and it came out of the shadows and revealed itself to be a duplicate of Henry. "So your the Beast" Henry said. "No i'm you" his doppleganger said smiling "You are a beast Henry, that whole computer geek life you lived before this that was you as a caterpilar, now it's time you become a butterfly".

"No I a man, not a monster" he said. The clone laughed and changed until it was a werewolf. "When are you going to realise, you can't fight what you are, so just give in" The Wolf said. "Never" Henry shouted at it.

"Then die" it said charging at Henry. Before Henry could react he was already pin to the ground by the wolf and felt it teeth sink into his neck. He felt weak and the last thing he thought of before blacking out was Kate.

Outside Henry's mind his body began to convulse. Kate ran down to him just in time to see hos body morph. His arm and legs elongated, his body began to grow hair and fur everywhere. His nose grow and became a snort and his hands and fingers turned into claws.

His transformation was complete and he got up and and began to advance on Kate. Suddenly it stopped in its tracks and looked at her. Kate looked at it and said "Henry". The wolf had a look of familarity in its eyes.

"Kate" Helen called as she and the rest of the team ran down the stair. The wolf saw this a ran to the door, tore it off it hinges and ran out into Old City.

Kate became almost catatonic. Helen quickly took charge and said "Ashley you and Will go after him, me and the Big Guy will follow" Kate didn't know what to think what she saw Henry and the look he had in his eyes, a looked that said It wanted to kill her.


	9. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf

Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf

It had been a week since Henry had escaped and the trail was starting to go cold. Kate had not left her room and spoke to anyone since seeing Henry's transformation. Helen and Will had been searching the newspapers for any sign of Werewolf attack in Old City and researching the Abnormal library for information on Werewolf behaviour.

Ashley and the Big Guy were trying to find ways to subdued a fully transformed Werewolf without hurting him. Michael had been using his abilities to pinpoint Henry's location.

It was during breakfast one morning when Michael came down proclaiming "I've found Henry's location, he in the mountains just outside the city". "That must be his terratory" Helen said. "You know their have no reports of missing people or animal attacks in that area" Will said. "That's weird, Werewolfs usually slaughter everything in there path" Ashley said.

"It must means that the Wolf hasn't taken complete control over Henry, he must still be in there stopping it from attacking people" Michael said "If we can tranq the wolf or knock it out Henry might be able to take control and we can try the technique again"

"It could work" Helen said. "Alright, we'll loads up the tranqs and get the van ready" Ashley said leaving the room with Will holding his hand. "Make sure that's all you do" Helen shouted after them.

"Is their anything I can do?" Kate asked appearing at the threshold. "Yes you can" Helen said beforing turning towards Michael " Do you think that tea will work a second time" she asked. "It might but as i said before it requires willpower to work" he said.

They all got into the van and got ready. Will,Ashley and Kate were loading up the tranq guns. Helen was driving the van with Michael in the passenger sit directing her to Henry. He was check in his bag to make sure he had all he need to try again with the method.

They began to drive uphill. They got out of the van and Kate immediately recognised the area. It was was the spot were Henry took them on their first date. She decided to keep this to herself.

The Big Guy walked over to the trees and picked up something red and blood covered. He smelt it and said " It's a rabbit". "Henry most by living off animals such as deer and rabbit to substain himself" Helen said.

"We'll spit up Kate, you and Helen go that way, Ashley you and Will go that way and Me and the Big Guy will go this way" Michael said. They agreed and went their seperate ways. Helen and Kate were walking alone guns in hand when Helen broke the silence.

"So you've been here before have you" She asked. "How'd you know" Kate asked. "When you saw this place you had look of familarity on your face" Helen explained. "Henry took me here on our first date" Kate said "He told me he comes here sometimes"

"That prove Henry must still be in there, he chose this place because he feels safe here" Helen said. There was a sound in the bushes behind them and the pointed there guns at it. However it proved to be just a squirel.

They sighed. "You know if this was a horror movie Henry would jump out and attack now" Kate said. Helen smiled and chuckled. Just as Kate finished her sentence Henry did jump out and attack her.

He knocked her gun away and began to pin her to the ground she struggled aganinst it dodging every bite her tried to take out of her face and seeing no other option kneed him where it hurt.

He howled in pained and Helen put two tranq darts in him. He tried fighting against them for a second but finally gave in and slipped into unconiousness. Kate got up and said "Sorry Henry, thanks for that Magnus"

"He wouldn't be out long get my bag " she said. Kate obeyed and got the bag Helen brought with her. Helen took out of it a syringe. "What's that?" Kate asked. "It's a drug that will supress Henry's lycanthropy, he been taking medication like this whole life and because of that he's built up a tolerence to it, this stuff will Humanize him for about 12 hour, enough time for Henry to try and take back control of his body"

"But if he couldn't do it the first time how's he going to succeed this time" Kate asked "Because if he doesn't than these drug i'm giving him will only work for so long before he builds up a tolerence to them, then their will be nothing that can stop him from becoming a werewolf permenantly" Helen said grimely


	10. Round Two

Round Two

Henry awoke a few hours later back in the Sanctuary. He was in the infirmary with Kate sitting at the end of his bed. "Your awake" she exclaimed and hugged him very tight. "Nice to see you too Kate but I really need to breath" he gasped.

Realising how tightly she was hugging hom she let go "Sorry" she said. "What happened " he asked "How long was I a wolf?". "A bit over a week, do you remember anything?" she asked. "I remember being trapped in my body as the wolf controled it and I remember using all my focus to stop him from attacking people" he said.

"I'll get Magnus, she wanted to be informed the second you woke up" she said. "Hey Kate how long was I out?" he asked. "4 hours" she said. "And you stayed by me the whole time" he asked. "Yeah how lame is that" she said. "Thanks" he said. She smiled and left to get Magnus.

Magnus returned and began to check Henry's vitals. Kate was standing at the door and Henry looked at her with a strange look. "What" she said. "Nothing, could you just give me and Magnus a minute alone" he asked. "Sure" Kate said and went out the door.

"Magnus, Kate has to leave the Sanctuary, she in danger" he said. "From what" Helen asked. "From me" Henry said ominiously "Or at least the Beast within me"

"What do you mean" she asked conserned. "When the wolf took over my body, it couldn't take over completely, something allowed me to retain some control, it was my memories of you and Ashley and Will and The Big Guy and Kate." he said "The Wolf, it knows that these links to my humanity are all that stand in it's way of taking full control"

"Well why is Kate danger greater then my or anyone elses" she asked "Because she's my strongest link to Humanity" he said. "That's why everytime the Wolf persona came out it would focus on attacking Kate " Helen said remembering their run in with the Beast in the forest.

"Yeah if it kills her, it would probably take full control" he said grimely. "Your in love with her" Helen said. "Yes I love her, and I'm afraid that my love for her will get her killed" he said.

"Henry, this time we'll take precautions, you will not hurt anyone" Helen said. "I could still hurt her" he said. "No you wouldn't Henry" Kate said from the door. "I know you can beat the Beast" she said.

Henry sighed and said "Nothing I say will get you to change your mind, fine but we'll take every precaution necessary".

They brought Henry down to one of the cages and chained his arms to the ceiling. "Didn't know you like kinky things Helen" Kate said as they chained Henry up. Henry laughed and Helen said sternly "You two ought to get your minds out of the gutter"

Michael and the Big Guy were outside preparing the same drink as last time. "Where's Will and Ashley?" Henry asked noticing there absence. "They've been plannig their first family vacation for a while know and after we captured you I insisted they take it now" she said.

"Why aren't you with them?" Henry asked "I'd be bored on vacation beside you need me here" she said. Henry smiled at Helen very maternal instinct. Even through they weren't related by blood, Henry felt like they were family.

Michael came in with another nice hot cup of crap. "Are you sure you want to do this again" he asked "It's my best option" Henry said. "Alright then, remember focus on the people you care about, that what will beat the Beast" he said before holding the cup up to Henry mouth.

He drank it and tried to hold back the urge to vomit. Like before the entire world began to melt away and he fell into a dark abyss before ending up in his mind.

Instead of it being empty he found his doppleganger waiting for him. "Well come back for round two have you" he said. "Are you going to go all Wolfman" Henry said as they walked towards each other. "I don't need to do that to beat a wimpy geek like you" he said

They began throwing punch. Henry was taking the worse of it. The clone managed to avoid every punch Henry throw and Henry got hit everytime. "Is that all you've got" the clone said.

"Your not going to hurt anyone i love" Henry said before spitting out a mouthful of blood. "Oh you mean that little minx, maybe I don't have to kill her, maybe she can bare me some pups" Evil Henry said with a smirk before laughing cruelly.

This pushed Henry and he throw some of the hardest punches he had ever thrown. They hit their target with a powerful force and Evil Henry was knocked back a few feet and wipped away blood from his broken nose.

Henry's morale had been restored and he began to advances on his clone. "You think a few lucky punches are going change the outcome of this match, I'm still going to win" he said before beginning to pumel Henry.

He punched him to the stomach and stopped any attempt Henry made to defend himself. He grabbed the back of his hair and began to punch him several times in the face before throwing him on the ground and kicked him in the stomach.

Henry began to sink into despair and felt like he couldn't defeat the Beast. On the outside Henry body began to seize and thick dark hair began to grow on his arm. Kate ran in to the room despite protest from the other.

In Henry mind he heard a voice echo and say "Henry I don't know if you can hear me". It was Kate. "Listen you can't give up you have to fight the Beast because I love you" she said. '_She loves me'_ Henry thought. He stood up and faced the Beast.

"Aww isn't that sweet, Henry's in love" The Beast said in a silly sing song voice. Henry's temper was rising. "She very spunky, I'm going to eat her " The Beast said looking very smug.

Henry lost it and began to punch the Beast with all his might and with every punch the Beast went backwards a few step .Henry noticed the open cage appear and as he was about to push the Beast in he saw it change.

It began to change and transform into a Werewolf. Before it could counter attack Henry said "Fuck you" and delivered the final blow directly on the Beast snout. It fell backwards into the cage and the door slamed shut. It began to snarl and fight to get out. The cage disappeared into the darkness and Henry felt like he was floating. He had done.

In his youth he always loved story of Brave Knight who slayed monster and married princesses. Well today that was him, he had slain the Beast and got the Girl.

He woke up but very weak. The first thing he saw was the one thing in the world he wanted the most. It was Kate's beautiful face. "I love you " he said weakly. "I love you too" she said before pulling him into a kiss.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Henry woke up and saw his beautiful girlfriend Kate laying next to him her hand resting on his chest. "Morning Beautiful" he said as she woke up. "Hey, wow you really are an animal" she exclaimed.

Henry laughed at what she said and thought it was hard to believe that two weeks ago he had been fighting for control of his body and he and Kate had professed their love for each other.

Naturally they started having late night visits. Kate and Henry were starting to become as lovey dovey as Will and Ashley. Helen said It was nice to have so much love in the Sanctuary after so years.

They began to snuggle before they heard a knock on the door "Henry, Kate put your clothes on and come down for breakfast already" Ashley said. They laughed and got dressed. They headed down holding hands and saw Will and Ashley sitting at the table. They looked at Henry and Kate and Ashley said "Remember when ". "We were like that" Will finished.

"Wonder when we'll start" Henry began. "Finishing each others sentences" Kate finished. Michael came into the kitchen and said "Just came down to say goodbye". "Where are you going" Helen asked. "No where in particular I just need some time to think" he said before heading to the front door.

After that Henry and Kate went out to hunt down a Telekinetic killer. He was easy enough to capture but it was not without a few cuts and bruise. He was locked in the SHU. Kate and Henry retired to his room.

Kate layed on Henry's bed and invited him to join her. He layed down next to her and put his arms around her and whispered in her ear "I love you". "I love you too" she replied.

They layed there for hour in each others embrace and they were very happy and in love and that all was right with the world.


End file.
